Mind Control
by BrIgHtEyEdGiRl-lIvEtIlLtHeEnD
Summary: My version of book 5. Cammie is under custody of Catherine Goode in COC, what will she do, fight back, give in? will Cammie change over the course of events, Will Catherine Win or Loose? and most of all will she ever get out to get back to her friends, family and Zach? (this is a rewrite of mine)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, This is a rewrite of a story I wrote years ago and thought id give it another go, I hope you like it. I own nothing this is all Ally Carter. Please share your thoughts in the reviews would love to know what you guys think. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Cammie Pov_

"I can't leave with you, Zach." I kissed him lightly.

He pulled me gently towards him, held me close and said "I know."

He rested his chin on my head as we stood there watching the sun go down on the horizon, casting a red glow to spread across the clear sky. I tried and failed to hold back the tears threatening to escape, knowing this would be the last time I would see him for a long time. I clung to him as the last of the sun's rays sunk, signalling the end of a very long day and the start of many more to come.

 _~1 month later~_

Clad in black I could even be a part of the shadows. With dyed black hair hanging down like silky curtains all the way down to my waist, a black v neck hugging my figure and black jeans skinny jeans with laces all down the front connecting to black converse shoes. (Pic in profile) I looked through the high tech binoculars which had night vision allowing me to see everything through the dim of the night with the only light being the moonlight. Pulling the lenses into focus, I saw Catherine Goode climb out of a Jeep and glide across the gravel and into a sleek white building designed to blend in with the icy mountains surrounding the base. I strayed as close as I dared to gain sight of the place, this was purely an operation on Intel – gaining as much information as possible – what with the whole organization gunning for my head, it probably wouldn't be wise to get too close. I sighed lowering my binoculars as the troop closed the door behind them, thinking longingly of the guy half way around the world. What would he would he do if he knew my plans of killing his mother? Zach Goode would move heaven and earth to stop me if he knew the dangerous position I was in, which is why I had to do this on my own, otherwise he would never have let me go. The only way to stop these people is by going to them. You can't hide forever so why run? I was going to figure out what these guys wanted and take them down; even it means the end of me.

I stayed crouched there an extra half hour taking in my surroundings looking for any breakpoints in their fortress. There was something nagging at the back of my brain trying to grab my attention but I couldn't figure out what was wrong until I finally realised that there were no guards whatsoever. My brows furrowed, surely some security detail now and again. I froze suddenly, my ears prickling, a twig had snapped behind me to the right. Without hesitation I spun round with a high kick to guy's head knocking him to the ground with surprise not expecting the speed of my response. Immediately after sending an elbow to the second's temple and ducked a fist belonging to a pair of beefy arms with a dragon tattoo twisting around the wrist that soared towards my jaw from a third. I then crashed my knee into the second privates whose head had snapped back from the hit in the temple. Everything seems to be moving slowly however I wasn't able to see the third guy, dragon man, who then came at me again grabbing the back of my jacket and sending me flying backwards which enabled him to send a slam dunk fist into my gut which resulting in my back slamming into the snow covered forest floor and the wind knocked out of me, my senses were lost for all of 10 seconds as I tried to get my breath back, however 10 seconds was enough as the next thing I saw was the butt of a gun ramming towards my head sending me into pitch black.

* * *

 **I know its short but I thought this would just get it started, hope you like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay here's the next chapter guys. This one is a little longer and I hope you like please let me know, and if anyone has any ideas they wanna share then by all means :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

I slowly pulled myself up from unconsciousness. All my muscles ached and my head pounded. I could taste blood and my eyes throbbed from the sudden glare of the light as they slowly opened. I blinked blood out of them to clear my vision and groaned as I lifted my head up to see my surroundings.

"Well finally!" I looked to my right to see Catherine standing there with her hip cocked to the side and a smirk on her face. Her skin looked Olive coloured in the white surgical light. "I thought James might have hit you too hard there" there was a guy standing in the corner in green camouflage combat pants and a white v neck shirt completely fitted to his body shape as you could see every ripple in his muscles. I guessed he was James as he was grinning evilly with a mad glint in his eye and looking right at me. Catherine laughed and sauntered her way across the room so she was my line of sight. I tried to move my arms and realized they were tied together behind my back and bit too tightly as my wrists were already bleeding from the rope burns as I twisted my wrists around. My feet seemed to be chained to the chair legs and the chair itself seemed to be chained to the floor.

"What brings you here Cammie?" her sarcasm was evident. I stared straight ahead my face showing no emotion. At the last moment I saw a fist flying in my direction and felt knuckles connect with flesh as James slammed his fist into my gut. I doubled over groaning and coughing as I was winded and struggling to breathe.

"Answer her!" James barked.

"Well you know Catherine, thought I'd check out this great tanning spot!" I chuckled grinning with what felt like blood on my teeth. Catherine's smirk was wiped from her face and she glowered at me. She turned to James and said "you know what to do" she strode to the door and turned to me "have fun" and winked before stalking out the room and slamming the door behind her. James grinned menacingly and slapped me with the back of his hand sending my head reeling; I would've toppled over if the chair wasn't stuck still. I spat blood and laughed as I brought my head back to face him. His eyebrows pulled together

"Care to share the joke?" I laughed even harder my shoulders shaking making the ropes rub on my raw skin, but I was past caring. He grabbed my hair almost ripping from the scalp and pulled my head back as far as it would go, forcing me to look at his red face.

"You better listen and you better listen good. You're gunna be here for a while, and you will tell us what we want to know or this will not end well for you." I breathed heavily through my nose and glared at him. "But James you haven't asked me anything yet" I asked innocently with a smirk as my neck still arched backwards. He gave the evilest grin yet "oh we will, we're just gunna soften you up a bit first' out the corner of my eye I saw a flash of silver, he shoved my head and stepped away. When I brought my head back slowly still glaring I saw the full length of the knife a good 13 inch hunting knife, he bent down so he was looking up at me, sent me one last malicious grin "first we need these shoes off" and started hacking at my ankle. I screamed with my lips jammed shut realising that my jeans were attached to the converse he went all the way around each ankle leaving a thick blood line which would surely leave a scar and started to itch as the chains now rested on them. He stood up and put the knife back in his sheath. I was breathing heavy and my long black hair sticking to my face and stared straight ahead. "Oh were nowhere finished yet hun" and without another word he moved his hand around his back and came back holding a gun. With two hands he aimed it at me and at the very last second he moved his hand taking one shot right to my leg. I let out a blood curdling scream and almost instantly tried to close my mouth and hissed breathing heavily trying hard not to show the pain getting to me.

2 hours later and I was barely conscious. They didn't even try to find out what they wanted to know yet! My head lolled to the side as blood dripped off my chin. I had been punched what felt like everywhere, the bullet still in my leg, knifes dragged across my skin and now that my feet were bare they were able to attach electrocution kit to the end of my toes which felt like my whole body was going to explode. I heard the sound of heels tapping on concrete floor, and then the creak as the heavy metal door was pushed open.

"Thank you James" Catherine said in a sing song voice and James retreated back to his corner and sat down looking pleased with himself.

"Now Cammie, I hope you're all settled in" I spat blood at her feet and I said nothing she continued "the sooner you tell me what I need to know, the quicker this can all be over Cammie, the pain, the waiting the loneliness hmm?" I grinned which split my lip creating fresh blood to well up. I made the effort to look up at her. "I need specific names Cammie and you're in a bad position to keep them from me. I cocked my head to the side.

"And you think I'm just going to spill them to you just like that, come on Catherine I thought we knew each other better than that!" she sighed

"Oh I was hoping you would say that" she nodded to James who undid the chains at me feet and grabbed my arms, which were still tied behind me, pulling me to my feet where I was pretty unstable and I had to limp with the bullet wound still in my left leg causing James to practically drag me behind him, which stopped any chance of escape any time soon.

"Where are we going" I asked my voice strained as my leg flared with pain. She looked me up and down and smirked

"Oh you'll see" she turned and glided out the room as James tugged at my arms as I stepped in line behind her.

* * *

 **well there you go hope you liked it please review .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I know this is really short but I thought I'd just add this on as the story should start to go somewhere soon :) hope you like it, let me know what you think**

* * *

Chapter 3

You could easily go insane if all you can see is the blackness stretching right in front of you. With no sounds and no human life to tell you you're not going delirious.

I was currently sitting in the middle of an empty room with no light, nothing, not a window or even a door frame for light to seep through. I sat cross legged chained to the floor with a straight jacket on and a pair of thick headphones where you couldn't even hear your own voice. With no sight, sound, feel or taste as there was no food to eat, I sat there staring at what I thought was the door for two whole days! By the end I was singing songs - or at least I think I was as I couldn't hear for all I know I could've been an endless monotone drone - as if I was on a campfire and if I concentrated enough I could see the sparks of the fire which kept dying out in the darkness.

A light flashed through the room and I gasped as the fire roared to life almost blinding me and then the pressure on my ears were ripped off and I heard splashes of feet which stopped my humming, how could there be water, we were at campfire. Arms grabbed mine to pull me away and I tried to warn them not to go to close or they'll burn themselves however the words just slurred together making me sound high, heck I probably was. I was dragged backwards through hallways and reality seeped back in, I was captured and being tortured, there was no campfire, I screamed then as I realised what I was going back into, the campfire seemed the better option but I realised that was what that room was for, it sends you crazy and then you're forced to face the reality again.

"Put her in her room. I think that will teach her not to play jokes with me" I heard a distant voice whisper. It sounded like she was everywhere but my eyes could not locate her. Whoever had hold of me threw me onto concrete floor landing on my bad leg and for the first time in two days I felt something rather than the numbness that had spread through. They ripped the straight jacket off and left locking the door. My body sagged as I let all my senses get used to everything again. I felt nauseous and my head was spinning but I was finally out of there. No imaginary voices, no imaginary anything. I was back and I dreaded going back in there.

* * *

 **let me know what you think of Cammie's Nightmare**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay here's the next chapter, thanks for the reviews . hehe. I'm lazy and I couldn't be bothered to explain why the COC want Cammie but basically its the same reason in the book. I'm focusing more on her actually being captured than anything :) so things might start to get confusing after this chapter because I have some weird ideas and I hope it works out. let me know if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them and put them in this story :) let me know and please review . x**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

My time here was an endless cycle. Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks and so forth. The same questions repeated and the same result came in some form or another; me crumpled on the floor gasping for breath and blinking blood out of my eyes. My joking lessened a lot as I knew what would come of it if I made Catherine look bad, however the occasional sarcastic lip would bubble up over me – my only defence left to show they weren't getting to me even though my insides screamed for mercy. If I wasn't in my cell then I was in the black room and if I wasn't in there then I sure was during my dreams, not that I got much sleep here. It was awful being trapped like that, starting to believe that you might not even exist.

But being led down all these hallways gave me a chance to look around, see what separated each hallway, like different objects. Cracks in tiles, coloured lamps and furniture. I committed these to memory so I could remember where I was and where to go. I started to look at brick formations. At Gallagher I was the best at finding secret passageways and there had to be some here, it was a secret base for crying out loud! Looking at all the bricks I thought I saw a few misshaped ones different from all the others, I'll have to check them out at some point, I didn't want to mess up my chance to get out of here, one mistake could change everything.

A punch to the gut brought me out of my reverie.

"What is wrong with you? Give us the information and you can go! Why put yourself through this when you can end it?" James sighed and came closer putting both his palms on either side of my face. This time I was hanging from the ceiling by chains on my wrists. My top had been pulled away leaving my in only my bra so that James had more skin surface to play with, the sadistic bastard loved to see the end result. My skin was turning nasty shades from multiple bruises it seems that I had a permanent black eye and scars all over starting from my cheek to my stomach down to my feet from knives, fists and guns that now littered my body. The first gunshot wound in my leg had healed when they pulled the bullet out leaving a nasty scar which was a first in a collection as many more arrived along my body. I had whip marks on my back and scars from chains and ropes along my ankles and wrist. It appeared not one inch of body didn't have something permanent upon it. I laughed, I proper laugh, it was the first proper laugh since my first day here and it felt good.

"Oh yeah like you guys would really let me go!" I said between giggles. "I tell you whatever the fuck you wanna whatever the hell it is because I have no clue, and then what? You no longer need me! So what would be the point" my head rolled backwards still laughing as if this was the best joke in the world, it didn't matter that my muscles flared with pain with the motion of shaking my body with the laughter, all that mattered was how funny I thought it all was. I must've been high! I had concussion and was dehydrated, I great mixture as I couldn't help myself, the laughter just kept coming and I couldn't stop. James pulled out his gun and shot the chains I was dangling from I landed heavily on my ankle and crumpled to the floor. He held the gun up to my forehead.

"TELL ME!" he all but screamed at me. I grinned slowly

"But James we've been through this, you can't kill me because I haven't told you yet. Besides I can't tell you what I don't know" I smiled up at him kneeling down with the chains still dangling from my wrists now separated from each other. I moved closer to the gun

"But if it makes you feel better" I held the gun with him grinning maliciously now "Go on, I dare you! Do it!" he breathed heavily and for a split moment I thought he was going to go through with it and I closed my eyes. However he stepped away and I opened my to see him lowering the gun smiling himself now

"Nah that would give you an easy escape and I can't do that" he smirked and stalked out the room as I glared after him. I leaned back shaking my head. It took me a few moments to realise that he didn't close the door fully and I wasn't chained down. I stared wide eyed for a few seconds and acted on impulse. You don't get many chances like this so I seized the opportunity grabbed my t-shirt from the corner pulled it on and slipped out of the door moving as quickly as possible making decisions on my next move without stopping. If this failed then I doubt there will never be a chance like it again.

* * *

 **ooo is this Cammies chance? let me know what you think and maybe guess what could happen you never know I might like it and add it in hehe I'd love to hear what you think so please review XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys sorry for the wait, but you'll be happy to know this chapter is longer ;) hehe hope you like please review :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

The hallway was dark, that is until the lights flickered to life as if from a deep sleep as I walked beneath them, hmm they must have motion sensors. I hugged the wall, mainly out of habit as there was nowhere to hide. I crept along my ears straining for any kind of sound. One thing for sure, I wasn't going back, this could be my only chance and I need to get out of here. The hallway ended as a dead end I cursed and was about to turn back the way I came when I heard footsteps behind me. I panicked and turned to the last door at the end. The frame looked dark and I hoped like crazy that it was empty. I swung the door open and edged it slowly shut and let it close with a whisper. I turned to face the room I was facing and found it completely empty and I don't just mean people, I mean it was basically bare except for a black podium right in the centre almost blending in with the background. I shuffled cautiously to it. At the top there was a green flashing message 'place hand here' curiosity won over me. I pressed my palm flat against the screen and after a moment a line scanned down my hand and I felt spike inside my head and then a sudden headache flared. I gasped my eyes rolling into the back head my knees buckling, but my hand stayed where is was as if I couldn't remove it.

James Pov

I walked into my office intending to grab Cammie's favourite weapon, I smirked as I walked to one of the walls full of weapons from floor to ceiling. I reached a hand out but a movement on my TV screens caught my attention. I turned to look at the CCTV to notice a girl run into a room. I stared wide eyed when I realised which room she had walked into. I growled as I could feel my blood boil. I grabbed my gun and ran back to her cell quickly typing in the code and kicked the door open gun in hand. I growled seeing the bare room with a couple of chains a chair and some blood stains. I slammed my fist on a big red button and almost immediately a siren blared through the building.

Cammie's Pov

I gasped as I fell to the floor breathing heavily. My head now felt fine as if nothing had happened what so ever. I looked at my hand and shook my head completely confused as to what just happened. I siren suddenly blared like an old war call. I swore aggressively and pushed myself just as a couple of guards ran into the room running into each other as they saw me standing there. We all stared at each other for a few seconds their guns raised at me. All of a sudden I felt my eyelids flutter. They flashed open and I felt brilliant. New information seared through my brain and I knew what to do. I coked my head to the side and before they could blink I grabbed the first guys arm and twisted his wrist breaking 4 bones in the process. He cried out and dropped his gun. I elbowed the second guy in the nose before he could do anything still holding onto this guy's arm. The second guy fell to the ground and his gun bounced out of his grasp. I pulled on the first guy's arm and he stumbled forward, I turned and elbowed him in his jaw, his head snapped back and fell to the ground, I flipped him over and bent his arm back dislocating his shoulder and breaking the arm in 3 places. He screamed I grabbed his gun and shot him in the head and he went limp and his eyes glassed over. I turned to the second one who had gotten up and attempted to kick my feet out from under me but I kicked his knee making it break and he stumbled crying from pain, I went in front of him and smiled before snapping his neck. He too slumped to the ground completely motionless. I stood still observing my work as my happiness turned slowly back to fear. I don't where all the facts came from or how I suddenly knew how to work a gun or what made me so quick and heartless. I had just killed 2 guys in a heartbeat without even thinking about it and I….liked it? Whatever this machine had done it can't be good. I grabbed the gun and marched out the door. Determined to get out of here and then figure out what just happened.

My bullets ran out when I shot two more guys along the way quicker than a blink of an eye. I had become almost robot like marching through the corridors, with so much confidence I could just walk out the front doors! Even with my injuries, my new knowledge seemed to give me a way around them, almost blocking the feeling of pain. I grabbed a machine gun and reloaded it without looking in record time all the while still running down the hallway. I heard the familiar click of gun behind me, but I can't of been familiar I've never even seen a gun before until I came here! I whipped around and shot the guy who must have been barely 20 years of age right between the eyes, with only one bullet in a machine gun. I kept running forward until I entered I huge warehouse room, the type they build planes in. I saw the front doors open to the world outside and the moonlight glinting through. I was about to run my last leg when Catherine stepped in front of me

"You've done well Cammie" she stated. A gun in your own hands.

"You're almost there. But I'm afraid only almost!" she grinned "now it can't have been you who shot ALL of my guards" with the emphasis on the all. She looked me over taking in my stance and my confidence with the gun. Realization hit her. "You've done it? It works?" I scowled

"What the hell have you done to me?" I barked at her but she simply laughed.

"I didn't do this to you Cammie, if you'll remember you walked into that room yourself and scanned it too. I wasn't there"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" I screamed, she raised an eyebrow.

"Well you are the first successful one to try out my experiment, well Dr Steve's invention of course." I just stared at her "We call it 'Occidere Dedolo' which basically means 'Kill Chip', you inserted a lot of information into your brain, and basically you are now the best assassin ever. You know how to work a gun with no teaching, you can kill when you have only been taught to defend and harm, you know exactly what your breaking, what moves to do and be a 100% sure it will work. We started to develop it for our comrades so we could skip the training period when we realised the flaw that we would not be able to get complete allegiance to our cause, should they wish to change their mind in the future, however we did find that everyone would unwillingly disconnected their emotions ulitmatly making a great weapon, a spy who cant feel pain" a wicked grin flashed across her face "We thought it was a bust, but you proved us wrong" I felt horrified my gun had been lowering as she explained and I stood there astonished. This can't be happening to me! I don't want to be an assassin, even worse a robotic one. I look over her shoulder at the exit and knew either way I had to get out of here, and the best way was right behind her. I breathed deeply and raised the gun almost touching her forehead.

"Go on do it!" she dared me I looked her dead in the eye "Either way I've won" I paused

"Is that so?" I asked my eyebrows rising.

"Yep. I've turned you into something you didn't want to be. Killing me won't help you. My mission with you has at least finished with you. I've destroyed the old you and given you a new life. You're just like me Cammie" I pulled the trigger with a smirk still on her face. Her mouth formed an 'oh' and she collapsed. I was blind with tears and threw the gun as far away from me as possible, disgusted with myself I hugged my arms and ventured outside breathing the first fresh air in 5 months.

* * *

 **okay i really hoped this made sense :S if you have ever seen the TV series 'Chuck' then this might make a bit more sense? haha basically Cammie has got a 'Kill chip' in her brain making her able to kill without a thought and know about a 1000 ways to kill or seriously harm someone. I've made so Gallagher girls only know how to defend and knock people unconscious and disarm and all that but they don't know the killing or about guns like at all.**

 **okay so i really hope you like it and it makes sense, please let me know if it doesn't or if its just wierd or stupid seen as she's all ready a spy but i thought i'd spice it up by turning her into an assassin ;) please review and if anyone has any ideas please let me know :)**

 **oh and thanks so much for the reviews i all ready have you guys are awesome . hehe x**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys thanks so much for the reviews they really helped here's the next chapter hope you like . x**

* * *

Chapter 6

I practically limped to my bed, my limbs were that sore and defeated. I had managed to find myself a grotty apartment, seen as I had no money on me I technically wasn't meant to be there, but it looked as though it was abandoned years ago. I collapsed on the sheets making dust rise, but I hardly noticed with the pain flaring through my body. I looked myself over assessing the damage. I had deep cuts running round my wrists leaving horrible scars. I had two deep ragged cuts in my thighs, where James had shot me. I hissed as I touched the ragged edge of the cut. I was too focused on getting out and what had happened to me that I had forgotten the pain in my leg causing me to limp everywhere. God knows how I got out of there alive, and then I remembered the horrible truth and shook my head determined not to think about it for now. I sighed and got up again, I grabbed the pliers lying on the wooden floor by the work station. I heaved myself back to the bed making the bed squeak and I got to work on getting both the bullets out. The chip got to work knowing exactly what to do, knowing which muscles or nerves I could damage very easily if I wasn't carful. Tears were stinging my eyes at the end of it as I had no morphine to cover the pain. I quickly ripped part of my shirt of too bandage them up and I felt the pain ease a little as I applied some pressure, making it slightly easier to walk too.

I looked myself in the mirror and saw a white scar mark running from my right temple to the middle of my cheek. Looking closer it looked like I need stitches my scalp. Lifting my shirt I gasped at the scars that littered my stomach. I had two huge ones slashed my stomach and a load more little ones. It was also purple and green from the massive bruises covered my skin. My back had 4 raised scars-which would go down soon but never completely fade-when Catherine had whipped me. More aggressive ragged scars from the bullet wounds were clearly seen in the dim fluorescent lights, and last but not least I had bruises on my neck and a light scar where the rope had scratched my skin when Catherine had threatened to kill me by strangling me. It was safe to say that not one inch of my skin had something permanent resting there, I was surprised no organs were beyond repair. I sighed, overall I was a mess. I decided to get some rest so I curled up under the thin sheets and cried myself to sleep.

~time skip~

My leg was healed, horrible scars left there place and it was still stiff but either way, I could walk and run easily. With the feeling of pain lowly dissipating it was a lot quicker healing process. I moved across the room mechanically grabbing my duffel bag. During my stay I had managed to scrounge some money together in order to let my injuries fully recover and to get a new outfit sorted. I'd need to get myself sorted before travelling some distance.

I was going for an all-black look with high waist black skinny jeans covering my hip bones. A simple tight fitting black round neck top and a Smokey charcoal jacket that zipped up to my left side but I left it open with the sleeves rolled up, along with some black ankle boots with that laced up at the front which I found easy to run in. my hair now very dark brunette with a hint of red in the sunlight now reached down to waist, I left it loose, making it all the easier to hide behind. To finish the look I put on mirrored aviators on. **(outfit in profile for more visual help, sorry for all the black thought it made her look more cool dangerous spy gal haha)** All in all I probably looked a bit scary. Al the while my humanity seemed to slip out the door.

Slamming shut the half broken apartment door and jogged down the stairs with my duffel bag on one shoulder

'Gallagher Academy, here I come'

* * *

 **okay bit short and pointless i just wanted to show a chapter of her getting ready so she looks physically strong (besides her injuries) so she can walk in tall and proud at Gallagher so here you go please review, would like to know what you think :)**

 **p.s this story is going somewhere i promise. also you'll get to understand whats happening to her better soon, hopefully if i can make it make sense haha**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews :) sorry its taken me a while hope you like this new chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

I gripped the handle of the duffel bag as I walked the dark streets with flickering lights above and my heels silently clicking, the sound softened by the light layer of snow covering the roads. My watch was silent on my wrist, anyone who saw it would think it was broken and I had forgotten about it, but I knew that all I had to do was press a button and it would start ticking, ticking a countdown of 30 seconds that would create a reasonable explosion for such a small device. A small knife hidden in the soul of my shoe which could create a some damage a pair of earrings turned into trackers, metal rubbed against the small of my back as my trusty 9mm was held in the waistband of my jeans and a machete and a smaller version of my handgun tucked into my jacket completely hidden to the public eye. I had a lot of time on my hands as I slowly made my way from Russia to my home town, making the journey longer by only travelling at night and taking a long route so anybody following me I could easily loose them and they wouldn't know where I was heading.

Before, I knew how to use this equipment (with the gun aside) and how handy they could be. But this chip allowed me access to knowledge of unknown levels, information I shouldn't even be aware off was now easily accessible with one thought, like everything was filed away neatly in my head and all I had to do was move in between the filing cabinets and select the right one. I did everything without thinking, just calculations and information scrolling through my head like a slide show. I killed two guards on my tail in Moscow and cleared it up as if nothing happened and they never even existed and carried on without looking over my shoulder. Catherine was right; this thing was turning me into something I never wanted to be and I had to get rid of it because I don't want to know where this road leads.

2 weeks later~

Looking up at the Gallagher in Roseville I calculated 152 front windows, 6 passageways, 25 camera's, 2 trip wires in the forest where I was hiding, 20 girls looking out of windows and 10 cars parked with all their registration plates memorized. All this went through my head barely noticed as I thought how to get in without causing commotion. I was currently perched on a branch way above the ground. My sunglasses were sitting on top of my head and I had binoculars in front of my eyes just as the sun broke over the horizon. I lowered my binoculars and put them into my rucksack which was black and was practically a tardis inside. I had replaced my duffel bag for this making it more practical so I could use both of my hands.

I jumped of the branch which would usually break anyone's legs from that height but I knew exactly how to land lessening the blow. I crouched for a moment silently breathing in as I counted down from 5 as I pelted towards the mansion I dropped to the ground and rolled pressing a brick down in the wall and further rolled into the small space. It closed immediately after creating a dusty blackness. I stood up as the walkway was easy to stand in. looking up I saw a vent which I was trying to avoid as they could be too noisy and could get me noticed easily. I kept on going my footsteps creating echoes so I know where the wall was without groping my hands around to feel my way around, I walked on confident I knew where I was going in the pitch black. I kept on going for half an hour with twist and turns in the passage way and stopping short just before I banged into the wall. I stroked the wall in front of me and felt a hitch on the side, I pressed it with my index finger and the wall slid open to a wooden hallway.

I dropped my bag and stepped forward letting the door close on it still in there. The wall softly clicked shut and looked as if nothing happened and I appeared out of thin air. I let my eyes adjust before I turned right and purposefully strode forwards. I glided down the hallways taking turns here and there as if I had never left. Not bothering to look around, yet still seeing everything out of the corner of my eye. I finally stopped in front of a door and paused for only a second before knocking. After 5.5 seconds I heard a gruff voice say "Come in" I turned the handle and stepped forwards seeing Joe Solomon sitting at my mother's desk looking at papers

"What is it now Mr Smith?" he grunted still looking down

"Cameron Morgan reporting for duty" his head shot up before I even finished my first name and stared at me wide eyed.

* * *

 **okay hopefully should be getting somewhere now and you'll be able to get a better insight in to what the hell is going on with this chip haha hope you liked it please let me know what you guys think :) x**


	8. Chapter 8

**hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you so much for the reviews guys . x**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Cameron Morgan reporting for duty" his head shot up before I even finished my first name and stared at me wide eyed. He sat there completely still, eyes on me. I stood feet shoulder width apart, arms clasped behind my back sunglasses still on top of my head and mouth set.

"Cammie?" Joe said like he couldn't believe his eyes. I nodded swiftly. He slowly stood up and suddenly beamed and came around the desk and pulled me into a hug.

"You've been gone 7 months!" I was completely immobile, my arms at my sides, completely confused as his arms wrapped round me. He pulled away slowly when he realised I didn't move to greet him. His eyebrows pulled together as he held my shoulders and looked at me. I waited five seconds until I said anything.

"I have completed my mission; I have taken down the Circle" I am proud to say that I managed to make Mr Solomon speechless. His jaw hung open as he stumbled back and leaned against the desk.

"Awaiting next order sir" he was still staring at me and it was getting irritating, why the hell was he staring? He reached his right arm behind him and brought his phone back, pressing a button and holding it to his ear. I heard 4 rings before a gruff voice picked up the line.

"You need to get hear, right now!" Joe commanded with a certain coldness making it hard not to do what he says. More muffled voice answered him.

"You'll want to see this, she's back" he hung up without waiting for a reply.

"Do you want to sit down?" he gestured to a couch behind me that looked vaguely familiar along with the rest of the office.

"I'll stay standing" my face still emotionless and my eyes covered I probably sounded harsh but why should I care he's meant to give me my next mission and I'll be off. The door suddenly banged open to my left, I got into a defence position and looked toward the door only to see a man half dressed only in sweatpants with his hair ruffled. My mind faltered for a moment when I saw him and I felt alive again, but only for a second then it was gone, my mind started analysing everything again as I relaxed my muscles. Agent Zach Goode aged 17, son of Catherine Goode, Blackthorne student. My mind went on but I tuned it out

"Cammie?" he whispered, I cocked my head to the side. Didn't anybody recognise me here? Just like Joe he walked towards me about to pull me in a hug, but I stopped it this time.

"Good Morning agent Goode" I said nodding to him. He faltered and looked at me then at Joe just shook his head. I cleared my throat

"Shall I get ready for debriefing sir?" Joe looked uncertain about being addressed this way then quickly set his face emotionless as me.

"Yes Cammie…err Cameron" he corrected himself "Go set up, I will be right there, do you know where to go?" Zach's eyebrows drew together as he took his eyes off me and stared at Joe.

"Of course I do" trying not sound offended "I did live here" Joe nodded, a signal for me to leave. I left the room without a single glance back.

Joe Pov

We both stared at the door after she left, completely baffled by what just happened. Zach looked pale as he turned to face me.

"What's happened?" he asked. I shook my head

"I have no clue. She came in and said that she's taken down the Circle" Zach's eyes widened

"That can't be true?" he gasped. I nodded slowly

"That's what I was thinking, but that is not Cammie! Zach listen to me, that wasn't her" I stood up and looked him in the eye as Zach was looking worried

"Then who was it Joe?" he asked quietly almost whispering.

"Hopefully that's what we're going to find out" he nodded and I left the office, known as the headmaster. Will Cammie even react when she finds out about her mother? I shook my head and kept walking, Zach following closely behind.

* * *

 **hope you liked it, or it wasn't to boring just trying to get across how emotionless she is now and that the chip is taking over. i know it wasn't too long and I do promise this is going somewhere! ;) haha**

 **Hope you liked the cliffhanger, post in the reviews if you wanna guess or make suggestions as to what happened to her mum and if you want anything to happen later on :) x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry for the really short chapter i liked the idea of starting it off this way, ill update soon to make up for it hehe, hope you like it :) x**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The room that faced me now did not look that much different from my cell where the circle held me. Somewhere from deep within I felt the urge to shiver at the memories however I just surveyed the room saving every detail to memory, from the two cameras that faced me from the corners at the north side of the room which could leave a blind spot right underneath them, my head cocked to the side noting the lack of security. The heavy metal rested dead centre of the same wall. To my right was the classic one way mirror showed in almost all cop and spy movies. In the middle of the room was a square steel table in which half was occupied by me and the other half was awaiting my interrogator.

I leant against the back of the chair watching the door blinking every 12 seconds, my head cocked to the side again as I heard faint murmurings coming from behind the wall.

Joe POV

I stared through the window at Cammie with a casual stance holding my elbows. Cammie hadn't moved her posture once, the average person fidgeted at least every 10 seconds, even us spy's, even her blinking seemed robotic. I looked to my left, one of CIA's best analysts was with me, surveying body language to assess why Cammie was acting differently. He was also looking through the window with a fascinated look upon his face. I sighed "This just doesn't seem right Whitely, she is definitely not the same person as when she left. I've seen results of what torturing has done certain peoples minds and this is completely new." "Well everybody can turn out differently" he didn't sound convinced "what do you really think?" I asked him. He looked at me then and before he could speak there was a tap at the window which made us both jump. "If you ask me directly I'll tell you everything" Cammie said calmly. I stared in shock, obviously Cammie would know the one way system of the mirror, she is a spy after all, however no one should have been able to hear our conversation, the wall was way too thick, yet Cammie just happened to hear the whole thing. She shrugged and sat down again.

I shook my head, clearly the best thing to do was the just get started on the questioning. I threw another startled look at Whitley then proceeded to open the door to hopefully get all the answers I needed.

* * *

 **hey guys let me know what you think, and again comment if you wanna add any suggestions you think would be cool to add.**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey, guy, thanks so much for the reviews, glad you enjoy it so far, here's the next chapter and I've made it longer out of guilt when I realised that quite a lot of my chapters are quite short haha. Hope you like it, please let me know what you think :) x**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 _~ Joe POV ~_

I sat down across from Cammie my forearms placed upon the table with my fingers interlaced and put on my best blank face. Cammie had hers legs crossed with her hands clasped on her lap also wearing her best blank face.

"Let's start from the beginning" I said in a monotone voice. She gave a nod.

"I tracked the circle to the heart of their organisation without being seen once, however my luck ran out when during surveillance I got caught. I spent 5 and half months there" at this statement I properly surveyed her for the first time since her return looking for any tell- tale signs of her period in capture however it seems her clothing was covering everything that I could see however there was a very faint scar on her cheek that I could now that her hair which had grown immensely since she left had moved. She noticed my eyes move to check as she then said "you can see the evidence afterwards, everything will be documented" my eyes moved back to meet her gaze with a frown creasing my eyebrows at her nonchalant tone. I nodded at her briefly as she had done for her to continue.

"at the end the guard became lazy, didn't realize he had left the door unlocked" "he didn't have you ….chained down?" my jaw clenched on the word chained, trying very hard not to visualise it. "I'm sure he was planning on switching me from the ceiling to the chair, but like I said, he got lazy" she looked at me obviously waiting for my reaction, whatever she saw, she seemed to accept as she continued. "I was walking through the halls, trying to make my way out from what little knowledge I had gained since being there, it didn't take me long to come across guards, I heard them before they saw me, and with the condition I was in I thought it was best to hide, I still had to get out as well, no point raising the alarm too early. I hid in the first room that was unlocked." This is where she paused, the first sign of emotion flashed across her face, I look of pain which was quickly replaced so quickly I may have imagined it, and she looked away seeming to debate with herself.

"What happened?" I asked softening my face, she finally looked back at me searching my eyes and then sighed. "Occidere Dedolo" she simply stated. I frowned and shook my head "kill chip?" I asked, what on earth does that mean?

"The circle have been inventing a new programme" she continued "Occidere Dedolo – kill chip. It was meant for new recruits to eliminate training and to produce mindless followers who wouldn't betray their cause for a second" my eyes widened in disbelief "it was in this room that I ascertained the chip for myself" my hands moved to grip the table, was this a trap? Had she been made one of theirs? She continued in a calm voice "however when developing this programme they were unable to gain complete loyalty in their subjects, which is why it has not yet been used" she waited for me to relax I moved back to my original posture yet became more wary realising that this Cammie that had come back could be a threat, which I hadn't even considered before now.

"What does this…chip entail then?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"Even though the found fault with their main priority the chip still succeeded better than they imagined. With this I have been able to upgrade to assassination" she stated as if this was not big deal, my jaw dropped, "I have access to greater knowledge than ever before, I am a perfect marksmen without training or ever even holding a gun. My senses have been heightened; sight; smell; hearing" something clicked in my head, finally understanding how she was able to hear through the wall but even so that's impressive that is meant to be practically soundproof. "My speed and strength has increased tenth fold, my sense for pain has decreased incredibly, I am able to retain a lot more information, quite a lot of the CIA and MI6 database has been uploaded, for example I could remind you of all the missions that you have been on. If I was a part of either of these I'd have a higher clearance that may even surpass the director." My hands lay flat on the table with my eyes wide in shock, I was speechless. "After gaining this getting out was easy, I killed all guards I met on my way, right at the exit I saw Catherine and I shot her. I blew up the site before I made my way out the country." I quickly regained my composure realising a little late that I am trained to not show my surprise.

"What about this chip? Should we be worried about distribution?" she shook her head, "along with all the rest of the information stored in here" she pointed to her temple "I also know everything about what's happened to me, and I know that everything to do with this was at that base, and no else has it, and seen as I blew the building up, it's all blown up with it." I nodded my head slowly "well then just one more thing, this doesn't explain you" she cocked her head to the side. "I don't understand" she asked still with a blank face. "What I mean is, you're not the same" understanding dawned on her face "there was also another flaw in the programming, one which could be seen as good or bad" she shrugged "having all of this in my head meant that my emotions have … let's say shut down" after all that I heard this was the most shocking, even though it made perfect sense. My brain seemed to be working sluggishly as I tried to think this through. "Is there any way to get rid of it? Get your emotions back?" I asked quietly not meeting her eyes "I don't know" I closed my eyes "I am the first one, theres no knowing what will happen" I looked up at her then still expecting to see something in her yet her eyes were cold and blank. She stood up "debriefing is over, we should go to the hospital wing" and with that she walked out the room with me still sat there.

 _~ Cammie POV ~_

I walked down the familiar halls ending up at the hospital wing quicker than I thought I would greeting Gene the medic as I sat down on the bed. She had obviously been told I was already here as she didn't stare like everyone else. She told me to take of my clothes and make myself comfortable. I was down to my underwear when 5 people turned up Joe in front with Zach, Bex, Liz and Macey. Clearly the girls were about to start some emotional scene, of anger or happiness I don't know as they were rooted to the spot when they saw me under the florescent lights. I don't blame them I must have been some sight to see.

 _~ Zach POV ~_

I stared at Cammie who sat patiently as the medic documented everything and made sure there wasn't any lasting effects that could cause problems. I couldn't believe my eyes, and I've seen torture cases with limbs removed, most cases tended to pick a spot to focus on however Cammie seemed to have had everything done to her at some stage and it was all over her, besides her face and neck every square inch of her skin was covered in scars some more brutal than ever. One of her toes was missing and the bottom of her feet had lost feeling due to severe burns. She was given something for her gums as a couple of teeth had been pulled out. She had been given some liquid of some form to make sure no bleach was left residing inside her. I was finally able to look away when they gave her some sweats to wear and trainers which she declined claiming they didn't make much difference. Yet with all this she seemed to be in perfect shape when she took her fitness tests, in fact she seemed even better than when she left, going faster and lasting longer than thought possible, in fact she only stopped because we told her too in the end as it didn't seem she was going to at all. It seems what she told Joe was true, this thing had changed her completely as by the end of it all she just got changed and nodded to us all and left the room without a backward glance. We all started after her then looked at each other with worried glances.

* * *

 **There you go, again I hope you like it, please let me know what you think :) x**


End file.
